The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna utilized in a notebook.
GSM 900 and DCS 1800 signals are widely utilized in cell phone communication for transmitting audio and visual data. FIG. 1a shows a conventional flat antenna 1 for transmitting GSM 900 and DCS 1800 signals, disposed in a cell phone, comprising a radiator 2 and a signal line 3. The signal line 3 is coupled to the radiator 2. With reference to FIG. 1b, when the flat antenna 1 transmits GSM 900 signal, a bandwidth thereof (bandwidth is defined as signals having voltage standing wave ratios lower than 4) is about 70 to 80 MHz, and when the flat antenna 1 transmits DCS 1800 signal, a bandwidth thereof is about 140 to 150 MHz.
Wireless communication, particularly long distance wireless transmission and wideband transmission, has become a necessary feature for notebooks. A notebook can provide long distance wireless transmission via insertion of a conventional flat antenna 1 therein. However, flat antenna 1 has a narrower bandwidth and lower transmission speed, and cannot satisfy wideband transmission requirements.